bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubble Guppies Wiki
|} (Coming Soon!) |} Added by RaryPieSweet Chosen by DeemaIsBestGuppy NOTE: Photo of the Week is chosen every weekend by an administrator. If you have any requests, please report to any of our admins. |} Weekly Polls created by Handsomepuppy32 will be made every Saturday! This Week's Poll: How would you feel if a Bubble Guppy dressed as you for a costume? Happy Sad Mad Scared I don't know how I would feel Other Polls: What did you think of "Guppy Movers!" and "Batterball!"? I loved them! I only liked "Guppy Movers!" I only liked "Batterball!" I liked some parts in both I didn't like them... Ha...Batterball...because baking...and the bats in baseball...very punny. Now that Season 3 is over, what do you think of it? EVERYTHING IS STILL AWESOME! I still like it It's still just ok I didn't enjoy it... I haven't seen all the episodes yet What do you think of Season 4 so far? IT'S GREAT! It off to a nice start It's alright, I guess... It's just not the same! I haven't seen any episodes from this Season yet Who is your favorite Bubble Guppy? Molly Gil Deema Goby Oona Nonny I can't decide! If you could be a Bubble Guppies Voice Actor for a day, would you? Nah, my voice is terrible YES!YES!I would LOVE to! Maybe No.No.No I can't decide! |} Bubble Guppies Wiki is a website dedicated to providing information on the award-winning Nickelodeon animated series, Bubble Guppies. Take a look around! Dress27.png|Bubble Guppies|link=Bubble Guppies|linktext=Learn about the show! Gobble42.png|Characters|link=category:Characters|linktext=Learn about the Characters! Costume Boxing C.png|Episodes|link=List Of Episodes|linktext=Learn about the episodes! Brush those teeth.png|Songs|link=Songs|linktext=Learn about the songs! =The Show:= ' ''Guppy Movers! and Batterball! have aired!' Discuss with us here!' The Guppies are touring across Canada in ''Bubble Guppies Live! Ready to Rock!'' Click here for more information, and click here to discuss with us! Check out the airings at the bottom of the page to find out which episodes will be on TV this week! Nick Jr's video section has a few episodes and a lot of clips! Check 'em out! You can also buy all of the previously aired episodes on iTunes, Amazon and Google Play! (See what else is in store for Season 4) ---- =The Wiki:= The Wiki Clean-Up is on hiatus and will be revised. This year will mark the Wiki's 5th anniversary! See what events we have planned for the year! The Bubble Guppies Wiki Awards are coming! Help us decide how soon! ---- =Merchandise:= The Puppy and the Ring is out now! Find out more about this DVD by clicking here! (Find out what other Guppies merchandise has been released and what's on the way.) |} ' =In Honor of The Site's 5th Anniversary,= =We're Throwing A Couple of Chat Parties!= =And '''YOU'RE' Invited!= ' 'Click here to find out more!' |} In order to join this Wiki you must obey the rules listed here. If you see any user doing something wrong please tell Pablor, BackyardigansKaibigan, DeemaIsBestGuppy, Alan The Eng Dude 05, or Natalie 0012. They will be able to help. '''Click on the wordmark below to go to the Wiki.' If you want your wiki to appear here, contact your local admin on that wiki. |} Is there something wrong with our homepage? Please report it here. |}